brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Twin Bodies Solacratus/@comment-26361493-20180129020056/@comment-26361493-20180131200939
Well, let me explain it more detalied about what I meant and what it means, okay? I'm giving you 2 examples, one is your own Unit's Lore while the other is none other than Zeruiah. In the last explanation I will give you what Mock Unit is look like from Global's point of few. Here's your Solacratus's 7* Lore: A mock Unit based on Solacratus, one of the self-proclaimed Rulers of Eternity. Born from a sentient mass of energy, Solacratus and their allies attempted to craft themselves a realm to rule. However, due to an unfortunate mis-calculation, they found themselves eternally bound to life in a cursed, undying body. "Solacratus" is an amalgamation of ten, identical being all existing on different planes. In an attempt to reverse this curse, they travel through dimensions and across universes; their search eventually brining them to Grand Gaia. Though incomplete, their power is nothing to scoff at. Here's Zeruiah's 5* Lore: In the snow-bound mountain region of the far North, there exists an impossibly lush and bountiful Vale. Legends tell that in ancient times, a gigantic floating tree drifted in the skies for a hundred years before disappearing. Frozen creeks transformed into flowing rivers, temperate vegetation sprang forth in a mystical miracle. The Vale became a bastion for various wildlife and a host of Fae spirits. The Fae were good-natured, innocent and made the woods ring with merriment everyday. However, a great danger loomed over them in the form of invading goblin hordes that were attracted by the food as well as magical energies of the Vale. The Fae were no match for the savagery of the goblins and were driven back. In their dark hour, they congregated at a massive tree that had sprouted at the center of the Vale and began chanting, thousands of voices soared in harmony. Their myriad of wills and desires for a savior and guardian culminated in a blinding pillar of turquoise light that sundered the clouds high above. The final manifestation of this bewitching event was a mythical deity brought to life. She was known as Zeruiah and all Fae unanimously bowed before her. What's same point of your with Zeruiah? Here's a point that I will going to show you: 1. Both came from a non-existence plane of origin. Zeruiah made from the Legend of the folks and its believe while Solacratus is created by some sort of unexplainable energy mass. 2. Both has a same knowledge of a power that can't be defeated. *This is the valid points that I came up with, actually there's so much more I can give you as an example but this is the most strongest one in my opinion. What's the differences between Zeruiah and Solacratus besides their status as a Summon or Mock Unit? Both had different purposes. Now here's a thing, just what is it mean to be a "Mock" Unit? Let me show with none other than the lore of Summoner's Mock Unit itself, Karl's Lore and its Father for the differences. Here's Karl's 4* Lore: A mock Unit modeled after Karl, a Summoner belonging to the Akras Summoners' Hall. Head of the 24th Demon Slayers Division "Rebel Lance," also known as "Nyonne." Considered to be one of the strongest Demon Slayers regiments, Nyonne was often counted upon by the Summoners' Hall's upper echelon. Karl's strength was well known, and he became famous in Elgaia for vanquishing the Wicked Drake Zagamlung. It's also been rumored an old friend of his has been active lately as well. Here's Barion's 7* Lore: A mock Unit modeled after Dragon Demon Barion. Ruler of Fal Nerga and renowned throughout Ishgria, Barion also led the Dragon Demon clan in its extermination of the Lion Demon clan. In this conflict, Barion's clan ended up defending a human princess that the lion demons kidnapped. Barion himself would eventually go on to have a child with this princess, though the nature of their relationship and what he felt for his wife remain a mystery to all. Both of them claimed to be "Mock", but why Barion is the one that we can summon while Karl is on the other called as Mock by people? Simple and pretty much easy... Barion is simply didn't have any or doesn't have any relationship at all with the actual of Summoner Hall Creation even from the stand point of his lore himself didn't mention any of it, just the current relationship of him with his wife and Ishgria's chaotic atmosphere. *A little bit of fun fact for you, Victor, the one that kidnapped Karl's mother himself never mentioned as a Mock Unit even though he has an indirect connection with the Summoner's Hall stories along with Karl's Grandpa or even Karl's mother itself, this is due to the fact that all of them is died during the hectic and chaotic situation. The conclusion? When you're pretty much dead even though you still had a connection with the Summoner Hall from the very first beginning, dead is still dead... It will ended up as Summon nonetheless. Let's move along now. Now here's what I'm already told you about in the previous comment before this one, I mentioned myself about your Solacratus's 7* Lore didn't have any relationship at all with The Summoner Hall itself, right? Now take a look at Karl, what does he had in his lore and not yours? Here's a purpose of OE in case you forgotten: 1. It's the alternate story of the truest story or what if 2. Connected to the TRUE STORY or which I can say RELATED to THE PREVIOUS LORE. Now, here's a line that you need to know... Does your Solacratus ever mentioned about it? The connection between him and The Summoner Hall itself in 7* Lore? If not, then he's not even a Mock Unit. Let me get you some tips in building Lore, here's a thing: - Zeruiah is a case of a Unit that came from the VERY FIRST BEGINNING called as a MYTH but exist, same as your Solacratus. When it hits the OE Evolution, Zeruiah's lore didn't change a bit of her being a mythical deity from another plane, what's myth still a myth, there's no "WHAT IF" words in it because she's was made from believe. - When you used of "WHAT IF" to a Unit that has no connection from the 7* Lore itself and suddenly connecting it to The Summoner Hall story can be quite what I call as a chaotic lore, That's why I'm recently planning to revision all of my lore from a long time ago, because it's pretty much chaotic as well but I've learned it when I'm finally see and think about it. - The style of a writing can be used in Poem or Story-telling style, like Nyami's OE Lore which is pretty much the continuation of the scene of her 7* Lore but still happened or the afterwards EXCLUSIVE for her and it's really happened in her universe. Now here's a thing I wanted to say, I know you wanted to say, Barion is still alive and yes but not quite well... From the Unit relases, Barion's part of the story has been completed by our Summoner, right? What happened to Barion again? Yup his power got sucked out... Which supposed to kill him instead suviving, in this term he can be called "dead" or if you still insist upon it, we can call him "defeated". This is not a theory, this is a real thing, Shura and Hisui never had its counterparts or Mock called "Shusui" because they were basically another story long before Shura gone nuts and became a tentacle man like Ragaa, both of them can't be reconsidered as Mock because on of them is died another one is also pretty much... Mutated... Mora, Beiorg, Barion, Mordlim are pretty much alive and well even though Mora took most of their power, but still got defeated and their release date is pretty much after all of it, so they can basically to be summoned since they were losing to use the Summoner. The one that got replicated is the power of their demon. Shura and Hisui are not because they were not Shusui at all. Melord and Kalon are pretty much same although both of them died.... So yup, it;s pretty much as I said, when you defeating them, and they releases, they were pretty much a Summon Unit since they weren't having a lore with Summoner Hall and basically has their own agenda.